scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Acie
a 20 year old blind gunman. Acie is completely blind due to an incident with an angel many years ago. since then, his vision has completely vanished. HOWEVER, his other senses quintupled in return, causing him to be a very dangerous fighter. the advanced senses activate only during combat. however, Acie is still blind Appearance Acie is outrageously tall at 6'10". like Mirai, he also has a "blue" theme. but unlike Mirai, he has different shades of blue instead of just 1 shade. he wears a blue jacket with a cadet blue undershirt. his pants are a lighter shade of cerulean and his shoes are a dark blue (hard to tell since the scanner is bad with blue). his hair has 2 shades of blue; cerulean and light blue. but his eyes, however, are red. they're also inverted (reversed), just to show his blindness Personality strong, serious, fearless, and views the world differently ... mostly because he can't view the world at all. he's a bit philosophical due to his own "views", although this has led him into having an older mindset, wishing he were younger. but other than that, he's strong and dangerous when fighting. although his blindness causes random problems History years ago, an arrogant (and self-proclaimed "ultimate and smartest") angel came down from the heavens and showed everyone how better he was than them. but a 3 year old Acie went to the angel and challenged him with a simple math test. the angel said that 2 + 2 = 5, but the toddler Acie proved him wrong. out of anger, the angel blasted him with his powers and made him forever blind. however, Acie became gifted during combat after. since then, he has lived a blind life. although some time before SCSIM started, he met and became acquainted with Kage. it's unknown how and what happened to the arrogant angel, you ask? well an MSI who goes by "Labinnac" came by, after the angel turned Acie blind, and ate him SCSIM Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) he has had little to no involvement with anyone. he was, however, in the first Tournament, where he lost his match unfairly against a shark demon named Kisajuu Abilities *Aim (his accuracy is perfect. even if he misses, he'll still hit his mark) *enhanced physical qualities **Super Strength (he's also great with close range) **Reflexes (they're unbelievably immense, especially when against speedy opponents. it's completely impossible for him to get hit by a speedy or surprise attack) *Water Manipulation (he's also capable of manipulating Ice) *having a freaky but awesome hairstyle Themes *Mello's Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuYTEhywjIk *Mello 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdWysBBl02g *Mello 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6KBWpW4bHk Trivia *Acie's concept was highly influenced by Zixei's blind gunman entry from Akumatenshiketsueki's 3 modes contest **o3o i won 3rd place *Acie's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be either Wataru Hatano (Gajeel - Fairy Tail) or Nozomu Sasaki (Mello - Death Note) *although all of Acie's themes are Mello's theme, he is nothing like Mello *even though Acie is very young at 20 (younger than Mirai, who is 21, and Bushido, who is 23), he often feels like he's much older, often saying things like he wishes he were younger (o3o coincidentally, i feel like this myself. and im 18 -at time of writing-) *Acie is the tallest human Gracious Sin *his blindness is a constant running gag. someone always says "clearly" when Acie states his blindness *Acie has the most uniquely colored eyes among the Gracious Sins